Chloe Branagh's love for a vampire
by lilycullen1997
Summary: Chloe has fallen in love with her brothers best friend Vlad...who happens to be a 16 year old vampire.  the only problem is will Vlad feel the same way.  Please let me know what you think and any ideas you may want me to include. chapter 3 is now up
1. Chapter 1&2

**Chloe Branagh's love for a vampire.**

A/N: i wrote this at school, so sorry if you don't like it...

I don't own any young Dracula characters only my own "Megan" who you shall hopefully see soon

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

Chloe Branagh was your average everyday 15 year old girl: average looks, average clothes, average family (in fact no her family was a little weird but you can't pick your family). Her grades where over average in fact she was top of her class. The only thing that made her different from the other girls was that she was in love with her brother's best friend Vladimir Dracula...A 16 year old vampire. The only problem was did he feel the same way...

Chapter 2:

Monday morning always came quick especially after a relaxed weekend. Chloe's alarm all of a sudden went off at 7 am, as it did every school morning, she quickly got up had a shower, got dressed and headed down stairs for her breakfast. By the time she got down stairs it was half past 7 and she was glad she got up early as the arguments upstairs where going to start soon.

"ROBIN...move out of the way you got to go first yesterday" shouted one of the twins

"NO I DIDN'T THAT WAS IAN..." shouted Robin

Not long after, Elizabeth Branagh, their mum came and stop the argument before it got out of hand.

Before she knew it Chloe was walking to school with her brother when Vlad came running towards them, human speed of course. Chloe felt as though her hear had mometeraly stopped when she saw him. She was sure that he heard her heart stop

"Hey Vlad" Robin greeted his best friend

"yeah um...hey Vlad" Chloe stuttered out

"hey i've had such a boring weekend up at the castle" Vlad said

After that they walked in silence to school. Chloe couldn't help but have sneak peeks at Vlad. Every time she did she saw Vlad had a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: sorry they're short chapters but please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 3

**Chloe Branagh's love for a vampire**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and sorry it took so long for me to update but school is really hectic at the moment.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

As soon as the three of them got to school, Vlad and Robin went off, somewhere she wasn't sure where. Chloe started walked around the school grounds aimlessly. Around 15 minutes later she saw her best and only friend Megan. Megan was new to the school, well if you call joining the school 2 years ago new, the she was new.

"Hey Meg" Chloe said as she approached Megan

"Hello Chloe, How was your weekend?"

"Eh ...same old" Chloe replied

"What? Revising and reading Harry Potter" Megan teased.

"Ha ha you can't talk"

After that comment they both burst out laughing.

"What are you two _freaks_ laughing about? Sneered a voice they both hated with a passion. Abigail Marbles. Abigail has had it out for Chloe since she first started out here, as Abigail has a 'crush' on Vlad and Chloe is always with him and she hates Megan because Megan put her in her place when Megan caught Abigail picking on Chloe.

"Nothing that concerns you" Megan sneered back

"Oh but it does because i like run the school"

"Err...no you don't, that would be the headmaster, the clue is in the title" Chloe said.

Chloe and Megan noticed that Abigail's 'friends' was circling around them saying "freaks". Tears where now coming down Chloe's face and Megan where trying to console her.

"Hey! What's going on here!" shouted a voice from across the playground.

Abigail turned around and put an innocent smile on her face.

"Oh hey Vlad" she said in a flirtatious voice "what are you doing here?"

Vlad glared at her and dragged Chloe out and Robin dragged Megan out of the circle and walked away, leaving a revengeful Abigail and her 'friends' behind.

Once away Vlad pulled Chloe into a hug saying things like "it'll be okay"

"You okay?" Vlad asked Megan

"Yeah thank you for saving us both of you" and Megan kissed Robin on the cheek. And moved over to Chloe "C'mon Chlo we got to get to class" trying to drag Chloe off Vlad, eventually succeeding she mouthed 'thanks' and walked away with one arm around Chloe.

"Wow Megan is really pretty isn't she" Robin stated in a dreamy voice and Vlad chuckled but on the inside thinking the same about Chloe, his Chloe.

* * *

><p>AN: Characters

Megan: Hair: black

Eyes: brown

Has freckles scattered on her nose. Full lips. Rosie cheeks

She is always wearing a scarf, and she knows Vlads secret find out on accident.

Abigail: Hair: ginger

Eyes: blue-green

No freckles, thin lips.

Always wearing to much make-up. Wants Vlad


	3. Chapter 4

Science... that's what Chloe and Megan had next. Yeah it wasn't the most exciting lesson of the day but at least they sat next to each other.

The science teacher gave them their assignment and they started to collect the equipment: Goggles, scissors, tweezers, and a sheep's heart.

Megan kept her eye on Chloe as she knew Chloe didn't do very well blood. Megan had the scissors and tweezers in both hands preparing to cut open the heart when she heard Chloe's timid voice.

"Y'know you'd be perfect girl for my brother"

"oh how'd you figure that out?" Megan couldn't help but blush. Sure she fancied Robin but she could never admit that.

"Well you both like gruesome things, like cutting up sheep's heart, you're both EMO and you make lovey eyes at each other when you think nobody's looking."

Megan put the equipment down knowing an argument was about to start and wanting nobody to get hurt, especially with her mood swings.

"okay says the vlad vampire lover..." she looked over at chloe and noticed she was looking down at her shoes. "whats up Chlo. Oh don't tell me you don't notice"

Her head shot up "Notice what?"

"The way he looks at you. Vlad looks at you like...like you're not gunna be here tomorrow like he wants to hold you forever. C'mon even i know and well...you know past."

Chloe nodded. She did know. Megan has Aspurges Syndrome. She struggles communicating to people and maintaining eye contact. And she was bullied because of it and is a kid in care too. It seems like everyone hates her. Everyone but Chloe, Chloe is her best and only friend.

Megan turned back to the project and shook her head. And Chloe let her thoughts wander to Vlad.

The bell rang signalling the end of the lesson as the two girls walked Megan turned to Chloe and asked "so you like him right?"

"No..." Chloe exaggerated. Megan raised her eyebrow "urm...yeah. i do"

"Who likes who?" Chloe heard the voice that made her heart flutter. Vlad.

"Noone" They both answered at the same time.

"Hey Megs. How was your lesson?" Robin asked Megan

"Urm it was great we dissected a heart"

"Awesome".

Vlad and Chloe just looked at eachother. Until Chloe looked down at her shoes. All of a sudden the door revealed Abigail and as she walked down the corridor she pushed Chloe to the floor and she banged her head against the locker.

"ow" groaned Chloe from the floor.

Vlad started to rush towards Chloe but Abigail grabbed him.

"why do you want to help her vladdy. She's a slut and a freak"

Vlad growled and broke out of her grip to help Chloe.


End file.
